(1) Field of the invention.
The crystalline cephalosporin derivative of the present invention possesses in general the usual attributes of that family of antibacterial agents and is particularly useful in the treatment of bacterial infections by both oral and parenteral administration.
(2) Description of the prior art.
The literature concerning this class of antibacterial agents has been reviewed frequently; two recent reviews are The Cephalosporins Microbiological, Chemical and Pharmacological Properties and Use in Chemotherapy of Infection, L. Weinstein and K. Kaplan, Annals of Internal Medicine, 72, 729-739 (1970) and Structure Activity Relationships Among Semisynthetic Cephalosporins, M. L. Sassiver and A. Lewis, Advances in Applied Microbiology, edited by D. Perlman, 13, 163-236 (1970), Academic Press, New York. Additional reviews which pay particular attention to the patent literature are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,907, 3,776,175 and 3,759,904. Solvates, and hydrates in particular, are often encountered in the cephalosporin field, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,118, 3,502,663, 3,655,656, 3,692,781, 3,708,478 and 3,714,157.
7-[D-.alpha.-amino-.alpha.-(p-hydroxyphenyl)acetamido]-3-(1,2,3-triazol-5-y lthiomethyl)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid is a new cephalosporin, also called BL-S640, which is described and claimed by our colleagues David Willner and Leonard B. Crast, Jr. in U.S. application Ser. No. 318,340 filed Dec. 26, 1972; the entire disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by reference. Application Ser. No. 318,340, discloses isolation of a 7-[D-.alpha.-amino-.alpha.-(p-hydroxyphenyl)acetamido]-3-(1,2,3-triazol-5- ylthiomethyl)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid methanolate.